Life As A Sage Part I
by Sage Supremacy Neutral Rank 14
Summary: <html><head></head>Have you ever wondered if there was some kind of other dimension, or in this case a Rift? This first part is Part I of III. This is just an old story I had and decided to post it. If you like, I'll Post the next part.</html>


My husband is the last of his species as an Adaptive Sage. An Adaptive sage is a kind of Sage that can basically do whatever he wants, so as long as he has the energy to do so. It can be something as small as creating life, or something as big as bringing a human through the Rift. He has a ability to have any Sage power he wants. Which I always found cool. Although he and I have been married for twenty-four years and have three wonderful children, I can sense his loneliness.

I may be the only Master Blacksmith in the whole dimension, I have Master Forgers as my company. These Master Forgers are kind of like my assistants, but there can only be one Master Blacksmith and one Apprentice Blacksmith. Which means that these Forgers are being nice to me ago that I would choose one of them.

Anyway, he's Planar leader and rightfully so, since he's the all-time most powerful sage and a pretty good Ultimatum Sage. Since I have my forging planet to rule and he's always at his headquarters he and I talk via webcam. The only company I have is the forging bots Riddick had made for me. They're so cute and tiny when they go and collect rock samples for me. I've been on this planet for almost three years and I've yet to collect a sample of all the rocks here.

This planet I chose because it was barren and rocky and it had the minerals i needed to make my metals. Riddick made all the tech for me to live on it.

As for our kids, first, our eldest Rhinn at the age nineteen, is in Internal Affairs. So he makes sure that all the sages in his division that come in from other dimensions are thoroughly checked in and their files are logged. Riddick instills that our kids have a great work ethic.

Our second in line, at the age of fifteen, is Jamal Junior. He takes his name after Riddick. Jamal Quinton Riddick Junior. Most commonly known as Rj, is in school to become a Portal engineer. Which is to maintain portals as Sages come in and out of local Dimensional travels. So if a Sage from Sector 3 wants to go to sector 10, then they'd go to a Portal Station. Its somewhat like a Train Station for humans.

Our little girl, Aielitith, named after me of course, is just turning fourteen. Her and her brother are what humans call Irish twins since they're exactly one year apart. At the moment she's just trying to find out what she wants to do, on top of trying to live up to her parents' legacy. Like her brothers. *sigh* Her father fails to realize that during this delicate stage of her life, she needs him now more than anything.

Chapter I

AJ's POV...

I walked through the halls of my school, trying to get used to the fact that everyone is frightened of me. The students press themselves against the walls as I passed, not being able to look me in the eyes. The only people willing to talk to me were the guards that patroled the school... and this kid in my history class.

This kid seemed oblivious to who I was. His name was Timothy and he's the son of the town's local Forager. Like my parents, his mother is a Forager and his dad is a politician. That's probably why he doesn't feel intimidated by me, instead of the reason being oblivion.

Anyway, I was heading to lunch. Today's special was Zelph Soup and Corkel Juice (Beef Stew and Orange Soda in human translation. Or the closest thing that resembles human food to Sage).

I was in the back of the line until olthe persone in front of me looked behind her. She froze before moving aside and alerting the others of my presence, "Sorry to have kept you waiting malady."

"That's It!" I snapped and walked to the center of the lunch rook and stood on a table. Using my powers of sonic boom I spoke to get their attention, "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" They did, "I know who I am, but I came here to havd a normal life because of who my parents are! Can I for once feel like a teenage Sage? Trust me, you have my word that I won't use my status against any of you," I waited and watched them murmur amungst themselves.

After a few minutes, a person from each table met next to me and formed a group. They murmured quieter and looked at me as they did. I knew who they were. They were the captains and leaders of the various of clups throughout the school. The "leader" of them, the Intellect Bryant, spoke, "We most infatically adhere to your terms and conditions AJ Riddick, daughter of the Dimensional Leader Jamal Riddick," he stretched out his hand. I shook it and thanked him, "With being a Senior at Distance High I can tell you that since you're a freshman, it will be hard for you at first to fit into a group of your selection. So learn well."

"Will do," I dipped my chin.

Ailetith's POV...

"Yes honey, the food truck came on time," I was at my computer talking to my wonderful husband Riddick. His head was ingulfed in flames as it floated above his shoulders.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to go hungry babe."

"It's okay Riddick, I'm fine," I said out of agitation.

"You're mad at me for making sure my wife's okay?"

"Jamal?" I only call him by his first name when I'm serious.

"Fine, oh!" He began shuffling through papers, "There is a conference that I think you should attend."

"Why?"

"It's some kind of foraging event and Jarvis thinks itd be prudent if you showed up."

"What good will come out of me going?"

"It's all the sector Foragers getting together to show off their work and it'd be good for you to travel a little bit."

"The only time I need to travel is when the Mechadons make something for me... and to coms see my favorite sage," I purred.

"Aaaawe," if he had cheeks I know he'd be blushing, "Fine, don't go. I'll send you the date and coordinates of you do decide to changs your mind."

"Okay love. I'm goin' to bed."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I lovs you too,"I said and the screen turned black.

Riddick's POV...

"Hey Jarvis," I called out and a hologram of a face came out of the my office's core mainframe.

I turned in my chair to face, "How can I help you sir?"

"Any news on the Mecha-Suit for Aielitith?"

"For her core, I would need a sample of her favorite mineral sir."

"We dont havd it here on Shwent? Or even a mineral that comes close to it."

"No sir. We'd have to travel to the tenth division, sector one to obtain Zicnadium. And some of her suit would actually need some of it for the processor chip."

"When's the earliest we can travel there?"

"Monday of next week at the earliest."

"I hate having meetings Jarvis."

"Then i suggest that you put some of your work load on your second in command."

"Zane? His work load is stressful as is."

"And yours isn't?"

"He's building a new headquarters and he has a child on the way. I can't do that to him."

"Then get an assistant," Jarvis suggested again.

"I have you for that."

He sighed, "Then I don't knos what to tell you sir."

"When does AJ's school end?"

"It ends at four-fifteen sir. Shall I do the usual and arrange for her to be teleported home?"

"No, ill get her myself," I stood, "And how are the tests going on my new power cell?" I went to the hologram plate and Jarvis brought up a hologram of a power cell.

"Its all good aside for one problem. Since the power cell's inner core has Crystal infusions, it isn't compatible with your thrusters."

"How do we fix that?"

"I recommend making new thrusters with Crystal reactors."

"Then lets get it done."

"Already on it sir."

Zane's POV

Being second in command is fun and all, but I really do regret taking the job. I'm always busy throughout the day and when I would get home, i'm so tired. With my wife being pregnant, her hormones would make her so horny. I'm not complaining, it's just we would fight so much about it. I was thinking about making a clone of myself to please her, but two things stood in my way. Her possibly rejecting the idea and the fact that I don't have the technology to do so. I'd have to talk to Riddick about it.

I made it home and my wife greeted me at the door. She was the most beautiful Kintz. Her purple fur glistened in the light and her big ice blue eyes could freeze any soul, "Hello my love," she stood on her toes to plant a kiss on my cheek. Her pregnant belly brushed against my groin.

"Hey Oin (O-en)," I kissed her back.

"How was work?"

"Uh man," I pressed a button on my suit and my hood folded back, "The Swamp Zombies are veeery annoying. They don't know when to stop hunting."

"Why?" She pushed a button on my back and my suit folded into itself until it formed a forearm sleeve on my left arm. Revealing my broad black chest and my under armour pants and shoes.

"It's a sport for them and the goblins don't like them encroaching onto their land," I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a drink.

"You have a message from Riddick by the way," she came in holding a message pad, "It wouldn't allow me to open it, so I assume that its private or something."

"Okay," I pushed the button on the top and a little metal rod shot out. It let out a light blue pulse, 'All non zombie sages please leave the room for this message is classified'

I looked to my wife, "It's okay. I get the drill," she pecked me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

When she did, I pushed the button again, 'Room is secure. Commence message'

Riddick's face appeared which was weird since he's not the one to be all secretive and such, "Listen Zane, there is a dark force headed your way. It seems attracted to your kind of energy. I would've dealt with it long ago, but it's a new kind of energy. An energy that my energy matrixer couldn't decipher. And Jarvis won't have thr full analysis on it in time. This dark energy I think you can handle since you are the Master of Chaos and the Prince of Darknes," he said the last two lines with sarcasm, "Anyway, by the time you receive this message you will have a week, your time, before it gegse there. Call me if you have any questions brodi."

Thrn the screen went black, 'End message'

Chapter II

AJ's POV...

I walked through the halls, getting used to all the new attention I was now getting. Since I didn't have a home group and I'm the daughter of the most powerful sage in the dimension, there were many sages trying to grt me to join their group.

I was in the front of the school with my guards surrounding me waiting for my dad. I hated the fact that these guards were around. I felt so helpless as I saw sages walk by and murmer as they stared at me.

My ears shot up signifying that my dad was close. I could sense him when he was within a certain distance away from me. Then I heard the sound of his car coming. The guards shifted when my dad pulled up.

Smaller black cars followed him. When he landed the guards in front of me moved to the side. Revealing the Master Sage.

"Dad!" Exclaimed as the guards bowed before him and I ran to him. He caught me in his arms and hugged me, "I thought I'd be teleported home as usual?"

"Eh, I thought it'd be better if I came in person this time."

"Wow!" A sage shouted, "Everysage, look who it is!" The sage came running up to us and bowed. After a few moments, my dad began drawing a crowd, of which I didn't like, "Master Sage Riddick... what brings you to Senior High."

"I'm here to pick up my daughter," he slung his arm over my shoulders, 'What a bunch of losers,' he laughed jokingly through telepathically, "Okay, we have to get going young ones. Learn well."

Zane's POV...

I was on my way to a meeting with the Generals 10. Leaders of the ten sectors within Riddick's dimension. Today we'll be discussing laws they wish to set in place for the differing Zones and Worlds that need some changes.

I hate these kind of meetings because they can last for days on end. But from thd sound of their voices when we talkes about picking a time for this meeting, it'd be a lot more than just Laws that need tending to.

And as for the darkness that is heading toward my headquarters, I've decided to have my scientists create a Quasar blast. And when the time is right, aim, and fire. I know it'd work, which is why I was able to leave everything to my wife. I let her run the headquarters when I'm gone. It's so sexy to read reports about how my wife tries to act so tough when in reality she's got the sweetest soul.

Anyway, I sat in the captain's chair of my ship. My crew did their business as a young zombie girl came up to me. She was my travel bitch. So when I would get horny, I'd take her to my room and plow her into oblivion. Since my wife's been less sexually active these past couple weeks, I needed someway to let off.

I stood and walked down the stairs to meet her, "Hello young one."

She looked down at the floor through her jet black hair, "Hello Master," she said softly.

I took her by the hand and led her to my room. Once there I took off my clothes and she did the same. She sat on the bed as I stroked my cock until it was stiff. Pushshing her onto her back I positioned myself between her. I pressed my cock against her entrance anf she whimpered quietly as I filled her.

Just Kidding... I have no sex slave. My wife has actually gotten hornier the longer she has been pregnant. The little girl that came up to me is actually the daughter of the actual captain of the ship. His wife is busy renegotiating peace treaties with the Planar above us.

"Oi!" The captain came in, "Second in command or not, you're no' abou' to si' I' my sea'."

"Oops, sorry," I got up and he got in the chair.

"Besides, I don't want any of your deathly juices stain'n' ma seat."

"Well sorry captain. I didnt know you became such a lady," I mocked.

"How is it you became second in command again?"

"I slept with the boss," I jokingly shrrugged.

"No seriously. I've never seen you before until last year."

"Long story. And to make it short, Riddick and I go way back."

"I would like to hear abou it sometime."

"You will one day."

"I heard rumors saying that you're actually an ancient evil turned good."

"Seltner, that's none of your concern," her father snapped.

"It's okay," I knelt in front of her, "its true. I used to be evil before I was sealed away. Riddick knew i was of good and could use my powers so he freed me. He promised matchless riches and Planar-wids fame if I become his right hand man and use my powers for good. I accepted and never looked back. I am the Master of Death and of Chaos."

"Wow," the girl marveled, "What kind of riches do you mean?"

"Riddick has his own planet completely full of all the treasures he's collected over the past. He's enchanted it to where anytime someone steals from it, what was taken gets doubled. So all it does is make him richer. Which is why it shows up on all maps. He dares someone to take it."

"I want to meet him someday."

"You will. He's coming to the meeting I'm going to. That's if your father allows," I looked to him with pleading eyes.

"As long as I come with her. I wouldn't mind being in a room with the Planar's twelve most powerful Sages."

"There is a type of energy that will surpress all powers once we enter the meeting hall. So prepare to have a drained feeling once we do."

Aielitith's POV...

I looked at a file that I had a Forger send me about his cousin. She was telling me stories of how she could bend any kind of energy at will. So I had her send me the file. The more I read the more I couldn't beleive it. There was another Adaptive Sage amungst us. All I had to do was go to this Sage's home planet and convince her to come with me. But there was just one thing... Riddick. I don't know how he'd react to me leaving my post for a month. It would be detrimental to the Planar's well being since some of our metals are exported from my planet. I really want to surprise him with this. Especially since it's a female Adaptive Sage no less.

How would one surprise an all powerful Sage? A legitimate, yet rhetorical question. There's only one way to do that, and that's to place a bounty on the girl and her family's head. Of course in the bounty I'm going to want them alive and unharmed. If so, the bountywould be doubled.

So I got to work filing the right paperwork on it. She's located at the twenty-seventh dimension, eighth sector, solar system four hundred and fifty seven, world: Zelinapho (Zel-in-â-fô).

A long way from where I am. I'm located at dimension fourty-four, sector five, solar system six, world three: Ghoulorian (Gû-lo-ri-ân). I named it after my father. May the Gods forever have his soul at ease.

Anyway, her planet is actually a little political planet. Her Planet is so political, they set it up to where all the neighboring Planets could come and vote.

I can't wait until she gets here... oh and she has the most beautiful name, Aryan Baljouvioue (Bâl-jô-vi-ô)...

Chapter III

Aryan's POV...

It was like any other day. I was very popular because I was the only Sage on my Planet that could have the powet of any Sage I wanted. Every now and again I do use my powers for self gain. Like for tests... I would look into my instructor's mind for the answers. Another thing is when I'd turn invisible and sneak into to teachers' lounge and get all the exams. I would then make copies of them, put the originals back, and basically sell the answers. All that money is wonderful, but I had to do something fast because I would be graduating in a month and I had my High School Exam. Where I'd use all the knowledge I've gained throughout the years to solve differing tasks and puzzles.

My best friend in the whole universe was a Black Hole Sage named Joi. Her powers are to turn all black and absorb anything, and to also drain the energy out of anything as well. Even though her and I have opposite natures in powers, we've been friends since the first grade. Her power is to destroy any kind of energy and my power is to create any kind of energy.

"Hey Abby," Joi calls me that because my initials are A.B. and when you say them together they almost sound like Abby.

Even though I was talking to a really cute guy, I whipped around to look at her. Her hair was on fire and her eyes were orange, yet her skin was black and transparent, "Hey Joi,"I hugged her not knowing the boy I was talking to walked away. My friend looked upset about something, "What is it?"

"There's a bounty on your head and your family's. Fifty Spints if brought back alive and if in mint collection, double."

"Who set the bounty?"I quietly hissed.

She handed me a sheetn of paper, "it's the Master Blacksmith. I heard she's awefully nice really."

"I heard rumor that her husband is an Adaptive Sage like me. Maybe he can help me with my powers?" I remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"You should go to her, collect the bounty and then come back. I mean, fifty Shints is a lot of money."

"I'm graduating in a month Joi, I don't have time for this kind of crap."

"You have a bounty on your head Aryan," I knew she was serious because she only called me by my first name when she really upset, "Call this Sage and talk to her."

I crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it to her hair. Before she could react the paper burnt up in a flash, "I'm going to finish high school first, then get the reward."

"I think you should call her first before it's too late."

"I am the most powerful Sage in all the Sage Rift, I have nothing to fear."

"Then call her."

"I don't havd her Frequency Number," I crossed my arms.

"I know you Already have it memorized Abby."

"Then I don't know what you're waiting for then," I grabbed her hand and began running.

AJ'POV...

My dad and I were at this local diner that he frequents a lot. And since he does, they all greeted him as we walked in and sat down.

"I didn't know you go to places like this dad," I looked around.

"I know it's not much, but a good friend of mine liked this place."

"He was a human and the greatest human or Sage ever," I gasped, "One can't say his name in the Sage realm or otherwise the council would here."

"What is the Council?"

"Supposedly the Seven most powerful Sages in the whole Rift, but now there's only three... sorta."

"Who's the three?"

"I can't tell you that," his powercell waivoured and he touched it.

"But you do know who it is though right?" He nodded.

"Hello James,"an elderly Wisdom Sage came up to us with a pen and pad, "Who's this young lady?"

"Oh hi Dollie. This is my daughter Aielitith."

"Well aren't you a cute one. You know I remember when your father was your age. He was such a Hellion as a child. I just wanted to smack 'im. But it's all good. He was straightened out by a hu-" she stopped herself, "By a Hubalsca."

"A tortoise clan?"

"What do want to eat?"

Shocked at her sudden change in attitude, I looked at the menu, "Yeah, let me get at your Gurlen Shtin' and a drink of... Salio Milk."

"Odd combination," she looked to my dad, "I knew you were an oddball, I just didnt think it was genetic."

"Hey-!"I protested before she cut me off.

"I'm kidding. Learn to take a joke. So serious, just like her mother," she chuckled before walking away.

A very burly and muscle-bound sage pulled up a chair at thr end of table. He smelled of trees and looked as though he belongs in a forest, "I' aven't een th ikes o' you roun' he' in lon' time," he spoke with a heavy accent.

"I know Boris, I've been busy."

"Oh yea' you go' a kin'dom t' run. Are ye comi' to the Games thi' yea'?"

"Of course. Someone has to show you ladies your place."

He laughed hard enough to shake the table with his voice and his belly, "You are so on!" He stood back up and continued laughing all the way outside.

"Seems as though you're very popular around here," I pointed out.

"Yeah and trust me, being the Planar Leader isn't the main reason. Here you can be yourself and no-one will critisize you. Even if you do happen to be a human."

"What's wrong with humans?"

"In most places they're considered animals or lesser than. Here, our pets are worth as much as five humans."

"So why not exterminate humans then?"

"There are Sages that havd been transported to the Human Rift and are the Earth's protectors."

"What is the Rift exactly?"

"A fracture in the space time continuum that no one knows where it came from or how it was made. Some say its a portal to the outside world and others say its from the outside in."

"But what is it? What does it do?"

"Since its a portal between the two Rifts, I think some kind of supreme being, far stronger than all of the Sages and humans put together, made it so that our societies can intermingle."

"I feel as though you're not telling me the truth dad."

"And I feel as though you should trust my judgement on this one and press it no further," I've

never seen him get this agitated about anything, so I knew that he was serious and to not press the matter.

"So anything new at work?"

"Just a new stack of papers on my desk is all."

"Maybe you should get an assistant," I suggested.

"Yeah, but who?"

"Doesn't Jarvis help with the paperwork?"

"He does, but he cant sign stuff for me," he shook himself and put his headflame out. I always thought it cool when my father would put his fire out. It revealed a blue head with big black eyes and no mouth. Looking at his chest, it was made out of some kind of rock and it was cracked. In the cracks, blue energy flowed, and the cracks seem to all intersect with his powercell, "I have something for you," he dug in his pocket and brought out a glowing purple gem.

"What is it?" I marveled at it.

"It's your powercell," before he could finish i screamed out in glee drawing all the attention from everysage in the diner. I calmed down after a few minutes I calmed back down, "This is your identity and you should guard it with your life. The only thing that should take it out is your maintenance system."

"I even have my own system? Usually the kids I know have to share with their parents in order to have their powercell."

"You're not like the other kids now are you. You're the daughter of a god after all."

"Thank you daddy," I took the gem in my hand. It was like a heartbeat in my hand. It somehow matched mine as it seemed alive some how. I stroked it once before it floated out of my hands and to my forehead, "Daddy...?"

"It's okay. It's choosing a place to forever be a part of you and I think it found it."

As the gem moved closer to my forehead, it grew brighter and I began feeling a pressure in my forehead. The was a burst of light and a scream of pain. I blacked out for what seemed like hours. I came to and I was on the floor looking up at the waitress from before and my dad. He was smiling at me along with the waitress.

They both helped me back up into my seat, "Congradulations on getting your power cell young one."

"Thanks," I was holding my head. Hoping it would stop spinning, "I don't feel so good dad."

"I know. But don't fight it, it'd just get worse. Allow for your mind and your cell to sync."

"I remember when I got my first Powercell. It was during that Hallo incedent, you remember that?" Dollie asked and my dad nodded, "Well anyway, I was eighteen when I got mine. Since then it's been keeping me happy. I need to get a new update though."

'I wonder if she wants to be my assistant,' I looked up from the table and saw my dad thinking. Or heard morerather, "Do you want to be my assistant Dollie?"

"You're what?"

"My assistant. I just need someone to run papers back and forth is all."

'I've always wanted to work in the Empire building,' she thought, "How much does it pay?"

"How much do you want?"

"Five hundred shints a month."

Even though she was joking, my father responded, "Am I flinching?"

"And I want you to buy this place from me," she crossed her arms.

"Deal," they shook hands.

Aielitith's POV...

I was looking at my naked body in the mirror. I was having one of those phases where I wish I could change certain parts of my body. For starters, I want to change my skin complexion. It was completely white and my eyes were just all black like Riddick's.

And my boobs were also too big. All natural, just too big. Another thing is that I'm also very tall. Which intimidated a lot of guys. On top of that, I am and always have been muscular. Which is probably why none of them really talked to me. The thing that annoys me the most are my wings. They sprouted when I was just a teen. They were a gift from my father's side of the family.

I still really haven't fully grasped the concept of why Riddick fell in love with. But it's whatever really. Our sex life is great... when we have it. With living on two separate worlds with two completely different time clocks, it's hard to find time for him to plow me into oblivion. I smiled at the idea of him making love to me. I began rubbing my clit hard and fast.

I moaned as I dropped to the floor and began pushing my middle and ring fingers deep into my hole. I moaned louder as I began rubbing and pinching my nipples, "Oh Fuck!" I felt my pussy tighten and seep juices. I shuddered as I began cumming, "Eh! Ugh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

When it was all over, I fell back onto the floor, panting heavily. Enjoying the afterglow of a much needed orgasm. Then my invader alarm went off. At the most unfortunate time if I might add.

I weakly got to my hands and knees and crawled over to my docking station. I stood on my knees and pushed a button. The screen on thr console showed a live video stream of The Raider Squad. There were at least five fleets. I knew they would come sooner or later, so I had Riddick buy a worldwide protection unit installed from the Mechadons.

"Carter!" I called out.

"Yes Miss Riddick," a purple robot that looked similar to AJ stepped out of a revolving door.

"Launch the Raider Program!" I stood weakly.

"Yes ma'am," she turned to a control panel and typed in a few codes, "Raider Program is in effect... and if you wish to pleasure yourself, I'd recommend cleaning up afterwards," she looked to the puddle of cum on the floor, "Other robots and I have slipped in your juices before and have sustained damage."

"Yeah sorry about that. Ill be more careful next time," I shuffled through a drawer until I came across a cylindrical mechanical object with a hollowed out center. The metal was a metallic Grey.

"Do you really think that the Raider Program won't work?" Carter asked.

"No," I placed the mechanism around my left forearm, "This is for just in case it doesn't work," I cocked my forearm and metal began sliding all across my body. Once it fully encased me, padding layered the underside before compressing. The metal suit conformed to all thr curves of my body. A lighter metal coated every feather of my wings. Riddick really thought evergthing through when he designed me my mecha-suit.

I walked out of the room and into my office. I pushed a button under my desk and my desk folded back. Revealing a chamber underneath that held my silver sword. It was raised on a pedestal. I made this when I first came to this planet. It took me six months to make but totallh worth it. In its hilt I put part of my powercell into it. It's wickedly cool.

Anyway, I stormed back outside and to the entrance of my estate, "I don't think you should go out there," a hologram of my daughter apppeared in front of me.

"Don't try and stop me Carter!" She locked the door.

"Allow the Program to take out the Raiders."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Than my primary weapons will deal with them," I heard the sound of the whole house being locked down, "Master Riddick created me to protect you at all costs. Even if that means doing something you don't like me to do."

"Move out of my way!" I shouted.

"Commencing Aielitith Program!"

Metal tentacles shot out of the walls and began wrapping around me, "LET ME GOO!" I roared as I heard exlosions outside.

"My laws are absolute. I must protect you at all costs," she spoke as tentacles took my sword away as another pressed a button and my suit folded up into it's cylindrical postion around my forearm.

"I have to protect my planet!" I struggled even more, even though the tentacles dug into my skin, "Protecting my planet is procting me! I must protect my planet!" The metal tentacles burst into shards and my eyes turned all white as my skin turned dark. I dropped back down to the floor and swiped the air with my arm. Carter disappeared and the door busted open.

AJ's POV...

We were eating when my dad shuddered, "We have to leave!" He slammed money down grabbed my hand and the whole world was distorted and warped. After what felt like hours, we were standing on a barren land with explosions lighting the sky.

Down the hill we saw my mom using her sword to fight off other Sages, "What's going on?"

"A fight!" He laughed and reignited his flame, "Stay here. I have Raiders to kill."

He teleported over to my mom's side. The Raiders backed off for a minutw before going back on the offensive.

"Look here boys!" I whipped around and saw troll looking aliens like the ones my are fighting, "Looks like its our birthday guys," the one in the middle spoke.

"Okay guys," I began backing up, "I'm not in the mood for this!"

Aielitith's POV...

Riddick and I were partners in combat yet again, "This is just like Serion all over again isn't it?" I asked him.

"You and I remember Serion very differently!" He let out a large blast of flames, causing scores of Raiders to be burnt alive.

This caused them to retreat, "DADDY!" They heard their daughter shriek. They turned and saw their daughter being raped by the Raiders. Which was a big mistake.

Riddick roared and slapped a hand over his Powercell. His form let out a blast of light before revealing a larger form. His new form was all white with purple energy flowing in the cracks, "Sage Mode!" He stated before disappearing.

Riddick's POV...

When I appeared there, the lead raider was laughing, "Stupid Sage!" He raised something in his hand, "You kill me and let go of this, we all go up in smoke. And with the kind of chemicals around here, I doubt that you'd want to-" my arm extended into a blade and sliced through his neck and disappeared once again.

We arrived at the entrance of my headquarters. My daughter was on the ground shivering, AJ!" I went to her and cradled her small body. Aielitith camd and knelt in front of me, "My baby!" Tears streamed my face as I saw my daugter covered in Raider seed and dirt. I did my best to wipe it off. Her eyes were half closed and her Powercell was dimmed, "Please my baby, say something," I brought her head to mine.

"Is everything okay sir?" A guard came up with another.

I looked at him through teary eyes and stood with my daughter still in my arms, "I want every Raider in this dimension found and slaughtered. I want you to bring me all the Raiders and all of their families and bring them to me NOW!" I hissed and went inside.

When I got to my Central Core Office (cco) I laid my daughter down onto my large circular hologram projector, Jarvis, Run Tests On AJ! Make sure that her vitals are good and-!"

Aielitiths pov...

"Sir," a face came out of the hologram projector, "Just calm down and let me work. You'll have my diagnosis in an hour," a Jarvis-bot, or Jarbot, came out of a small door. Instead of it being light blue like the CCO, this one was light yellow.

"May I take you to your study sir?" The bot spoke in AJ'a voice.

"Please," Riddick turned into his normal self and removed thr black coating around his eyes, revealing white eyes. When he did he handed then to the robot and set a hand on the robots shoulder.

We were led to his study which was all green. It had pictures of the human he had liked years ago. One wall had pictures of our daughter. Showing all her birthday photos from the time she was born until now in chronological order. Another wall had our wedding picturws and other miscellaneous pictures. But on the wall that had his desk were skematics and diagrams of different technology he was working on. His desk only had differing writing implements with different drawings on them. And a small cot laid in the corner next to the desk.

"I will be waiting outside if you need anything," the robot bowed and left the room.

"I can't beleivd that I allowed this to happen," he said agitantly as he laid in the cot.

"It's okay," I sat in the chair and rolled over next to him, "You caught it in time."

"I don't care! I knew full and well that you had everything under control for a few minutes! Which means I ample enough time to make sure that my daughter was secure! I failed and there's noway for me to make it up to her!" He sat up and looked at me.

"She's fine now and she's our daughter just so you know," I sat next to him on the cot, "She's safe right now and all the Raiders are going to be killed. What more can you ask for?"

He stayed silent pondering my question, "I guess you're right love," he snuggled againt me and purred.

"I'm always right," I joked as I rubbed his head. Even though his head was engulfed with flames, he wasn't hot. And even if he wasn't, my skin is has protection from all kinds of fires and can withstand any kind of heat. He looked up at me and the place that usually didn't have a mouth did. I knew what he wanted right then and there. He usually projects his thoughts loud enough for all to hear which didn't call for him to use his mouth. He only used his mouth for eating and to make sweet sweet love to me.

"Okay fine," he shifted back and I straddled him... ... ...

Later That Evening...

AJ and Aielitith were cuddling next to each other as they watched one of the Gladiator matches. The men and women competing were those of criminals. So it was fun to watch. Riddick was in the Central Core Office looking over his daughter's diagnosis.

"Are you sure Jarvis?"

"You've built me to never be wrong sir, so of course I'm sure. She is pregnant."

"Dammit! I shoulda been there for her. I should've made sure she was secure."

"I've run every simulation on the Raiders and your wife's office building, and even if the building was secure and locked down. They would've over powered it's derenses with sheer numbers sir."

"What should I do?"

"Tell her she's pregnant and allow her to decided what's best."

"Fine," Riddick went out to the lounge area and saw his wife and daughter dozing off. They woke when they heard his footsteps.

"You look like hell," AJ stated.

Riddick smiled, "Care to go for a walk?" He asked her.

"Uh, sure," she stood.

"Is everything okay?"Aielitith stood as well.

"Oh yeah. everything's fine."

"you know I dont like you lying to me," she crossed her arms.

"Then stop asking questions."

AJ's POV...

The walk down to the court yards was quiet. My father said nothing on the way down. I noticed that his flames were an unusal shade of blue as well. We made it to thw fountain springs, a place where only my mom has seen. It was beautiful as the moon reflected itself off the glowing blue water.

He took my hands and brought them to his chin and closed his eyes, "What is it daddy?" I asked softly.

"You're pregnant," he blandly stated.

I held my stomach and dropped to my knees. Lost for words I began whimpering. My dad fell in front of me, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there in time."

"I don't know what to do," I looked to him, "What should I do?" At this point I was streaming tears.

"Its all up to you young one," he pressed his head against mine.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I can tell you what I don't want to so," he weaklh chuckled, "I personally don't want you an abortion because I know they're gonna hurt a little bit."

"Then I won't get one," I pulled away from him and could tell that he wasn't expecting my answer, "What?"

"Then what about an explaination to other sages outside this family?"

"I can have my classes here on Quarters. No one can say anything because I'm your daughter."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"What the Raiders did was really horrible and I know you're going to go kill them all. This baby is just collateral damage. It's not it's fault is it?"

"Good point," he smiled.


End file.
